Pain of Love
by Sanaka1
Summary: Songfic zum Song Hass mich


**AN: Diese Story ist schon etwas älter. Ich hab sie als Geschenk für meine damalige Freundin geschrieben. Ich bin zwar nicht ganz zufrieden mit Ihr habe aber denoch beschlossen sie zu veröffentlichen. Der Song ist Hass mich von Overground.****  
><strong>

**Hass mich (Joey Seto still)**

„Verdammt Hündchen wo bist du!", schrie Kaiba wütend als er die gemeinsame Wohnung betrat und Joey nicht sofort bei ihm war. Joey zuckte zusammenzuckte und rannte sofort ins Wohnzimmer. „Ja Seto?" „Warum hast du mich nicht sofort begrüßt?" „Entschuldige Koi ich hab total die Zeit vergessen." Kaiba holte aus und scheuerte Joey eine bevor der Firmenboss realisierte was er getan hatte.

**Ich schreibe deine Narben mit einer Feder aus Gold. Lass mich nie wieder sagen Ich hab das alles so nie gewollt. Mir fehlen die Beweise (die Beweise) Für einen Unterschied Zwischen dem was ich in mir fühl Und dem was immer geschieht.**

„Oh Gott Joey es tut mir Leid. Hab ich dir wehgetan, das wollte ich nicht." „Alles Okay Seto es tut nicht mal wirklich weh. Wie war dein Tag?" „Anstrengend. Ich hatte Heute ein wichtiges Meetings." _Das ist noch nicht mal wirklich gelogen ich hatte ein Treffen, allerdings mit Yugi und wir haben nicht viel geredet sondern einfach nur miteinander geschlafen._

**Hass mich ich bin nicht gut für dich .Bitte verlass mich du weißt ich liebe dich. Lass mich nie mehr diesen Blick in deinen Augen sehen. Doch wenn ich bleibe weiß ich wird es jedes Mal geschehen. Also Hass mich dann kann ich gehen.**

Der Blonde nickte obwohl er wusste das Kaiba log. _Warum tust du mir das an. Ich weiß, dass du heute kein wichtiges Meeting hattest, sondern dich mit __ihm__ getroffen hast_. Kaiba sah an dem Blick des Jüngeren das dieser ganz genau wusste, dass er ihn betrog_. Joey weiß das ich ihn betrüge das kann ich in seinen Augen sehen. Warum hasst er mich dann nicht und macht mit mir Schluss._

**Ich zeichne deine Wunden. Mit jeder Lüge von mir (mit jeder Lüge von mir).Die Worte fallen nieder. Wie meine Tränen auf dieses Papier. Ich kann dich nicht verlassen (nicht verlassen) Und du mich nicht verstehen. Ich lasse dich nicht leben Und du lässt mich nicht gehen (komm sag es mir)**

Den Rest des Abends verlief wie immer. Joey erzählte was er den Tag gemacht hatte und hörte auch Seto zu, obwohl er wusste, dass das meiste Lügen waren._ Ich sehe wie du mit jeder meiner Lügen immer mehr verschwindest. Warum tust du dir das an Koi liebst du mich so sehr? _Diese Gedanken trieben Kaiba die Tränen in die Augen während der Blonde neben ihm schlief.

**Hass mich ich bin nicht gut für dich. Bitte verlass mich du weißt ich liebe dich. Lass mich nie mehr diesen Blick in deinen Augen sehn .Doch wenn ich bleibe. Weiß ich wird es jedes Mal geschehen. Also Hass mich dann kann ich gehen**

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen nach demselben Muster Seto traf sich mit Yugi während Joey traurig in der gemeinsamen Wohnung saß und seinen ganzen Schmerz heraus weinte_. Warum kannst du mich nicht hassen Joey. Ich betrüge und verprügele dich. Außerdem behandele ich dich wie Dreck._ Seto zerbrach immer mehr an seinem Verhalten zu seinem Liebhaber, aber er konnte dieses einfach nicht ändern.

**Deine Tränen sind so schön (so schön) Doch ich darf sie nicht mehr sehn. Es geht mir gut und schlecht zugleich. Und es wird Zeit für mich zu gehen.**

_Als wir uns kennen lernten hab ich dich immer solange geärgert bis du vor Wut oder Verzweiflung geweint hast. Ich fand deine Tränen so schön, doch nun will ich nicht mehr der Grund für deine Tränen sein. Das beruhigt und beunruhigt mich gleichzeitig Joey. Ich wünschte du würdest mich endlich verlassen und dir jemanden suchen, der dich auf Händen trägt._

**Bitte. Hass mich ich bin nicht gut für dich. Bitte verlass mich du weißt ich liebe dich. Lass mich nie mehr diesen Blick in deinen Augen sehn . Doch wenn ich bleibe weiß ich wird es jedes Mal geschehen. **

_Jeder neuer Tag bringt eine neue Lüge und dein Blick wird immer trüber. Du zerbrichst an deiner Liebe für mich und ich weiß, dass es meine Schuld ist. Warum kannst du das nicht sehen. Egal was für ein Arsch ich bin und wie oft ich dich betrüge du stehst zu mir und lässt mich nicht fallen_, dachte Seto als er wiedermal auf einen schlafenden Joey sah.

**Also Hass mich ich bin nicht gut für dich. Bitte verlass mich du weißt ich liebe dich. Lass mich nie mehr diesen Blick in deinen Augen sehen. Doch wenn ich bleibe weiß ich wird es jedes Mal geschehen. Also Hass mich dann kann ich gehen**

Kaiba weinte als Joey am nächsten Abend neben ihm lag obwohl er diesen wieder verprügelt hat und ihm gesagt hatte das er ihn nicht Liebte und er nur ein Spielzeug für ihn war. Joey hatte einfach gelächelt, Seto geküsst und gesagt das es ihm egal sei. _Eines Tages wirst du meine Art nicht mehr aushalten ich bin nämlich ein grauenhafter Freund. Ich hoffe das erkennst du eines Tages und sagst mir, dass du mich hasst. Dann kann ich dich verlassen bevor dich mein Verhalten in den Tod treib._

Am nächsten Morgen öffnete der Blonde seine Augen nicht mehr, den sie nun für immer geschlossen. Die offizielle Todesursache war ein Schock, doch Seto wusste es besser. Sein Geliebter war an einem gebrochenen Herzen und seiner Liebe zu ihm gestorben.


End file.
